Overall ABSTRACT We seek to renew our Psychotherapy Development Research Center (PDC) dedicated to the development, evaluation and dissemination of effective therapies and organized around the Stage Model of behavioral therapies development (Rounsaville, Carroll & Onken, 2001). The goals of this Center are to (1) accelerate progress in the development of behavioral therapies through a translational approach and (2) to provide a model and resource for therapy development efforts in other settings. By emphasizing the scientific progression of behavioral research, our aims are to foster development and effective implementation of the most potent behavioral interventions possible and to understand how they exert their effects by targeting core processes of addiction. The PDC consists of a Research/Administrative Core devoted to scientific coordination, provision of centralized services to component projects, support for pilot Stage I level projects, training of new investigators and technology transfer, and three individual components. During the renewal period, core staff will oversee an ambitious pilot study program and provide scientific oversight, administration, a core battery of assessments, and technical assistance to center projects along with consultation and assistance to investigators and clinicians at other sites. The three components will evaluate 1: Cognitive control training to enhance CBT4CBT, 2. Extending treatment effects through an adaptive aftercare intervention, and 3, evaluating brief training in regulation of craving and its neural mechanisms We remain NIDA's only Center dedicated to the developing, testing, and dissemination of behavioral therapies. In the past 4 years of support, we have successfully met the Specific Aims of our 3 component projects, conducted 12 pilot projects, and generated almost 400 publications. We have served as a local, national, and international resource on addiction treatment, providing research training and mentoring to 88 trainees and junior faculty, as well as training in evidence based therapies to thousands of clinicians. We have brought two therapies which had their origins as Center pilots, low cost reinforcement interventions and computerized cognitive behavioral therapy (CBT4CBT) to the point where they are widely recognized as empirically validated treatments and implemented in large service delivery systems. We have fostered the development of multiple independent satellite programs in treatment of adolescent smoking, technology based interventions, training studies and dissemination and reducing HIV risk behaviors in drug using populations. We have integrated neuroimaging into component trials, yielding a wealth of data on neural correlates of treatment outcome and how effective treatments may change neurobiological processes. We have made these data widely available through establishing a neuroinformatics database and repository.